The Looking Glass
Plot The RV tore down the highway, Matt recognized this place. It was the highway he was being taken down before everything happened. He wondered what would've happened if the police car had made it. Would he have spent this entire ordeal behind bars? Maybe he would have been safer that way. He looked around the RV. Darren was asleep next to him. "Poor kid, he's lost everything..." He looked towards the small alley way, Maya was sat huddled up. Her head burrowed in her knees. Matt couldn't tell if she was asleep or not. He hoped she was. She'd done nothing but cry for 2 days since Eliza died. Maya sat there in deep thought. She wanted to get over this, she wanted to be strong. She didn't want to feel like dead weight in this world. Not if it meant that Sydney or Matt would be hurt. ---- "Mom, I'm nervous." Maya said packing her final dress. "You'll be fine, baby." Her Mom replied. "You're going to college. Sure it'll be scary for a few days but then you'll meet friends, go to parties - you'll be enjoying your life. And that makes me happy." Maya smiled at her Mom's explanation. She loved her Mom more than anything in the world. "Car's ready." A man stated coming through the door. It was Maya's Dad, the second most important person in her life. She loved him but he didn't really get her. Maya was a very nervous girl who needed constant support. She took pills that calmed her down but they only did so much. Her Dad wanted her to be brave and fearless, a thought that harassed her mind was that he always wanted a son but was lumped with her. She had asked her Mom this but she always told her it was just her anxiety playing up. 5 hours later "Well... I'm a-all alone." Maya whispered, wandering around her dorm. Across from her was a bed already made up and pictures on the wall. But the person wasn't around. She was terrified to meet them. She sat down and sent 4 texts to her Mom telling her to come and get her. "I need to get out of here." She panicked, she picked up her bag and a bottle of pills fell out. Her Mom's words echoed. She sat down, took 3 deep breaths, a swig of water and took two pills, and then took 3 more deep breaths and laid down. That was her Mom's big strategy for calming down. It was weird, but it worked. As she was laid there collecting her thoughts she heard the door open. "Oh, hi there." A girl smiled. Maya sat up and saw a girl with long brown hair and a beautifully friendly face. "I'm Eliza." Maya smiled. "I'm Maya." "So what are you studying?" She asked. "My major is Fashion Design and my minor is Business Studies." Maya explained. "You?" "NO WAY." Eliza cheered, "Me too!" "That's so cool!" Maya exclaimed. For the next few weeks Eliza and Maya did nothing but hang out. They slowly became the best of friends, and then best friends for life. They never went anywhere without each other. Eliza had learned how to deal with Maya's anxiety and she even managed to get her off the pills. Eliza had become her crutch. Which was both a bad thing and a good thing. They were now just months away from graduating. Maya was sat in one of her classes whilst Eliza was in one of her extra curricular activities. It was only a sewing class but it got her out of Maths which she was grateful for. As she sat trying to get the hang of a simple one-two stitch a rather attractive man sat down next to her. "You know.. if you do this.." He said, showing her what to do, "And then this.. It's easier." "Oh..." Eliza said in awe, "That's how you do it." She laughed. "I'm Jeremy." "Eliza." The class lasted for two hours, about an hour and a half later someone came rushing into the classroom and whispered something frantically to the teacher. She was about to tell the class about the problems when a student burst through the door. He was pale, and was tottering about everywhere. The teacher approached him and without missing a beat the student sunk his teeth into the teacher's arm. The entire class erupted into an uproar of screams and terror. A lot more students entered the room and began biting others. Eliza got up to run towards the door where they were coming from. "What are you doing?" Jeremy shouted grabbing Eliza's arm. "I have to get my friend." Eliza said, a determined look on her face. "But." "I have to!" She insisted. "She's my friend." Jeremy saw the look in her eyes and let go. "Okay.. but I'm coming too." Eliza didn't have time to argue. She agreed and the two ran off. Eliza ran towards Maya's classroom and she burst through the door. The room was a wreck, it looked like a stampede had passed through. Eliza was about to leave seeing no one was there but she heard moaning down the stairs. She and Jeremy ran down to inspect and Eliza screamed. It was Maya, she was laid on the floor, almost unconscious. "E...E...Eliza?" She moaned. Jeremy and Eliza ran over and helped her up. For the next few days they hid out in Maya and Eliza's room. Jeremy would occasionally do small runs to gather supplies until Maya's back had recovered. Eventually a week had passed. "You sure?" Eliza asked. Maya nodded. The three were stood with backpacks on and were ready to run. "I have a car in the parking lot. We'll find somewhere." Jeremy said. The three ran as fast as they could... ---- Maya sighed. "I miss you..." "Oh fuck." Sydney moaned, slowly coming to a halt. "It's no good." Matt walked to the front and saw that there was a massive pile up. "What now?" He asked. The two were startled by Joe coming up to their window and banging on it. Sydney rolled it down. "Jeremy said there's a camp site over there." Joe pointed east. Sydney nodded. Joe got back into the van and the three cars set off. When they got to the campsite they were surprised to see four other cars there. Just beyond them there was a group of 5 people. They all perked up at the sight of the cars, especially the army van. "They came!" One woman with dark hair cheered. "We're saved." A young man yelled. They ran over but were surprised to see the van followed by an RV and a cruiser. They were even more shocked to see people looking like Joe and Jeremy getting out. "Who the fuck are you?" The man asked, his tone turning from gratitude to anger. "Charming." Joe said to his face. "Who the fuck are you?" "You're not the army?" The woman asked. "Do we look like the army, lady?" Jeremy asked. "You know, first rule, we're never letting you two lead the introduction." Matt said from behind. "No we're not the army. We're survivors looking for a place we can feel safe." "Well here's as safe as you're probably gonna get. In the past week or so we've only had around 5 things attack us." The main group inspected the camp ground. The cars were set up so that there were only certain exits and entrances available. Then there were mini look out posts set up at each exit. It honestly just looked like a campsite. Not a safe zone. "So.. is it okay if we join you all?" Sydney asked. "Of course." The woman smiled. "We could do with more people." "Well I don't know." The man commented. "What can you even bring to this gr-" "Shut up, Lucas." The Woman scalded. "I'm sorry, he's just a bit testy since the world went to shit. We all are." She explained to Sydney and Matt. "I'm Tabitha by the way. Tabitha Mitchell." "I'm Sydney. This is Matt, Darren, Milo, Joe, and Jeremy.. oh and there's a girl called Maya but she's sat in the RV." "Aw, aren't you a cutie." Tabitha gushed towards Darren. "If your Mommy and Daddy say it's okay you can go play with my little girl who's down at the river." She turned her attention to Sydney and Matt. "She's not alone. Some of our group are down there." "Oh we're not-" Sydney said. "I'm not his Dad..." Matt interrupted. "His parents died." "I'm not with him." They said together, awkwardly. "Right..." Tabitha said. "Go on sweetie." Darren looked up at Matt who nodded. Darren playfully ran off, followed by Lucas. "I'll watch him down." "Okay, so let me give you the grand tour." Tabitha smiled. She brought the group in and showed them the campsite. "This is my tent, along with my daughter, Jessie, of course. This one over here towards the deeper part of the forest is Doug's, he's quite rough but he's a nice guy at heart, he's also a good shot so he takes care of our...." "Walkers." Matt said. "That's what we call em', or at least I call them." "Walkers." Tabitha said. "Lucas is his cousin." Tabitha took them over to a woman who was cooking over a fire. "This is Melanie, our resident chef." "Hi guys." She gave a friendly smile. "Melanie is here with her Brother who is down the at the river. Over here is Debbie's tent but she's also at the river. And over here is where you can all pitch." She smiled. "I think that's it, but I feel like I'm forgetting something." She gave a light hearted chuckle. "You know, these tents look pretty flimsy..." Jeremy commented, "We actually managed to raid a mall and get most of its survival-esque supplies, we have more than enough, we even have a marquee type tent." Tabitha's eyes lit up. Over the next few hours the group all set up their cars with the others. The RV helped a lot, it blocked off a lot of the deep forest. Doug didn't like being rearranged but he felt safer with more people and more vehicles. The cars were places so that if they needed to they could easily drive away if need be. Jeremy gave a big tent to Tabitha for her and her daughter and one for Melanie and her brother. Eventually they were all set up. Matt and Darren had a tent to themselves, as did Joe and Jeremy and Milo had a smaller one to his self. Sydney and Maya were staying in the RV. Matt insisted that Darren did too but he refused. "So now that we're all settled in should we go down to the river? It's beautiful." Tabitha suggested. The group all agreed and they walked down the stone-filled hill. "Wow, it's beautiful." Joe said in awe. The lake was crystal clear. It had a little pier and even a small wooden boat tied to it. Darren and a little girl were playing near the shore. A woman was sat with sunglasses on reading a magazine. There was a man sat on the edge of the pier with his legs dangling in the water and Lucas was talking to a young boy. "Wait did you mention a young boy." Jeremy stated, pointing to him. "Oh my." Tabitha laughed, "I knew I forgot. That's Zach. He just showed up one day. He's barely said anything." "Everyone. We have new people!" Tabitha announced. Immediate everyone turned around and came to meet them. "This is Sydney, Joe, Jeremy, Milo, and Sydney. There's also a girl named Maya but she's a little upset at the moment." Debbie and Jessie said hi and smiled whilst Zach just stood there looking distant. Lucas wasn't really bothered. The man sat on the pier got up and ran over, banging into Lucas. "What the fuck, idiot!" Lucas screamed, he turned around and grabbed the man by the scruff of the collar. The two began shouting and raging. And by that it was Lucas doing the screaming whilst the other man cowered and tried to get away. "Lucas. Stop it." Tabitha ordered. Lucas eventually let go of him and the man ran back to the camp crying for Melanie. Lucas stormed off. "That young man is Peter, he's got autism so he doesn't quite understand the world, and it's hard with assholes like Lucas here." "You don't like him?" Joe asked. "Nope. He's dangerous. He's mean. I don't feel safe with him around my daughter." Tabitha explained. "Why not just boot him out?" Matt asked. "What's to stop him from coming back and killing us in our sleep, in this world nothing would be done to stop him. That's the problem with the world now. It brings people together but the line between right and wrong is blurred. We've fallen through the looking glass. The norm isn't the norm anymore." Tabitha explained. The group stayed silent for a while. She was right. At this moment they were only scavenging for supplies and staying alive - only killing what's already dead. But in the future when it comes down to it, it could be people they have to kill. Campmates. Family. Friends. "Don't worry." Matt said. "We'll make sure he doesn't cause you anymore problems." Tabitha smiled and sighed. "Thank you." She said putting her hand on Matt's shoulder. "Jessie," She said walking down to the shore. "You want to eat?" "Can Darren come?" She asked. "Of course. He lives with us now." Jessie jumped and smiled and the two ran off to the main area. Eventually night came. The entire group were sat around the camp fire eating and laughing. If the world wasn't ending it would have been complete bliss. They were all learning so much about each other. Tabitha was an Elementary School teacher. Lucas lived with his Mom. Doug owned his own business. Melanie was a Police Officer from the UK and she moved to the US to help her Mom take care of Peter. Zach was still silent, however. He just sat by a car, with a blanket over him. "Has anyone seen Joe?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah I think I saw him go down to the lake." Matt answered. Jeremy picked up a lantern and went down. He saw Joe sitting on the pier looking out across the lake. "Penny for your thoughts?" "What?" Joe said. "N-Nothing.. it was something my Mom used to say." Jeremy replied. He sat down next to Joe. "So.. earlier when you said you couldn't drive.." Jeremy said. Joe winced, he knew what was coming. "I found this when we were putting the tents up." He handed Joe his wallet, inside was Joe's drivers license. "Why did you lie about something that small?" Jeremy asked. Joe turned away. "I can't say." "Why not?" "Because it's embarrassing..." "I won't laugh." Joe took a deep breath and sighed. He looked at the water, kicked it about awkwardly for a while and then looked up. "I didn't want to be alone." Joe admitted. "I've dealt with loneliness my entire teenage and adult life and it was horrible. When I met Devon it went away, and now that he's gone.. I-I d-don't-" Joe began to tear up. Jeremy didn't say anything. Instead he just planted his lips on Joe's. It felt nice but Joe had to gently push him off. "Do you think we could... go slow. I'm still not over Devon.." Jeremy smiled and nodded. Together the two made their way back to camp, by the time they got back the fire was out and everyone was asleep. Jeremy noted Zach sleeping on the cold ground. Joe went into the tent and Jeremy decided to put a bigger blanket over Zach, covering his head so that if anything did come, they wouldn't spot him. As he was placing the blanket on him he heard a weird noise and heard rustling coming from Matt's tent, then he heard the zip going. He turned around to see no one there. He walked over to Matt's tent to see only Darren in there. Then Matt appeared out of the RV. "Hey." Matt said confused as to why Jeremy was peaking into his tent. "Oh, hi. I heard a noise and I wondered what it was." Jeremy explained. "He's probably having night terrors, he has them a lot lately." Matt said. He climbed back into his tent. "Well.. night." Jeremy replied too and went into his tent. The next morning came pretty quick, Joe woke up to see that Jeremy wasn't there. But he could smell bacon. But he could also smell that smell that tents always have. A strong smell backed up by heat. He had to breathe and get out. He poked his head out of the tent to see everyone sat around. Tabitha was tutoring Jessie and Darren. Doug was polishing his rifle. Melanie was preparing the food with help from Jeremy and Debbie was reading. Matt was stretching. Sydney was on top of the RV and Maya had finally reared her head and had decided to go down to the river. Milo was still asleep. Zach was up, but still in his usual position. Joe got up out of his tent and walked towards the food, he noticed Lucas walking towards him and as they passed each other Lucas shoulder barged Joe. "What's your problem?" Joe asked, pissed off. Lucas didn't stay anything, instead he just got all up in Joe's face and began pushing him until he fell over, slamming his head off the side of a car. Jeremy sprung up and tackled Lucas to the ground whilst Sydney hopped down from the RV to help Joe along with Debbie. Darren and Jessie began to act upset, to which Tabitha had to tend to. Jeremy was about to punch Lucas in the face again when Matt grabbed his fist. "Don't..." Matt suggested, Jeremy nodded and Matt helped him up. "Don't start fights you can't finish." Matt threatened. "You think you're fucking all that, just because you brought us a few things?!" Lucas roared getting up. "I'M THE BOSS HERE." He roared, however a quick smack to the head with her gun from Melanie knocked him to the floor. "I'll just handcuff him for now." Jeremy walked over to Joe. "He's just banged his head, nothing major. He just needs to rest." He had landed next to Zach and the group decided to leave him there as long as Zach watched him. Zach having no choice, agreed to. "Do you all know how to shoot?" Sydney asked. Matt, Joe, Jeremy, Doug and Melanie did. Tabitha was learning but Debbie was too nervous. Maya didn't either. "Let's take some lessons." Sydney suggested. The entire group except for Doug, Joe, Zach, Lucas, and the kids left for the riverside. After an hour or so Lucas came around. By this time Zach was reading, Joe was still knocked out and the kids were playing near the RV. "You need to watch it, boy." Doug warned. He got up from his chair. "I promised your Mom I'd look after you despite your past and despite you being 30-fucking-5 years old." He knelt down and undid his handcuffs since Melanie gave him the key. "Fuck this, I'm going for a walk." Lucas groaned as he walked down to the river. Jessie and Darren were playing near the RV when Darren asked a question that seemed embarrassing but it wasn't. "Where can I pee?" He asked Jessie. "Why not just use the RV?" "I tried but the door was locked." "Oh, well sometimes they pee in the woods. Just shout if something happens." Jessie suggested, as Darren walked off she sat down and began brushing her dolls' hair. As Darren finished doing what he needed to he heard a twig snapped. He turned around to see nothing there. He was just about to walk away when a hand covered his mouth. The person turned him around so they were facing each other. "It's you again." Darren gasped, his voice full of terror. We don't see the person. The person pushed Darren to the floor. "Please not again..." The sound of unbuckling is heard and the camera pans away as muffled, child-like cries can be heard. A few minutes later Darren emerged from the woods to where Jessie was. His expression was distant and he was covered in mud and had marks on his face and arms. "Darren, are you okay?" Jessie asked. Darren was silent... "Darren?" "Yeah.. I'm good.. I ju-just fell.. and hurt myself." Darren explained, crying. Jessie patted his shoulder and suggested they played chasey again. Darren agreed but his mind was elsewhere. Down at the river the group were learning to shoot. Everyone but Maya had picked it up. She got frustrated and walked away. Sydney followed her. "You okay?" "No." Maya snapped. "I'm not. I've lost everything. I'm all alone and I'm a nervous wreck with no comforts." Maya felt her anxiety attack coming on. She stood up and began pacing, fidgeting her hands. "Look." Sydney started, "I don't have anxiety, but my Mom used to. She would just flip into these fits of rage but as soon as she was confronted she recoiled in terror. She was all over the place. But she was one of those 'no medication' people so everything we did was natural. She would breathe 3 times.. drink a sip of water, breathe again and lie down and relax." "Really...?" Maya asked, intrigued because that was her method except for the pills. "Yeah, she published the method online and everything. She got so many positive reviews from it. It's all about sitting back and regaining control. But just take your time. I know that in this world control isn't the easiest thing to regain." Sydney got up. "Hey.. Sydney." Maya started, "I'm sorry." "For what?" Sydney asked. "Everything. Completely shutting down when Eliza died, not helping around the camp. Being a complete shut off for three days." "You had just lost someone. You were dealing. When I lost my Mom I wished I could have had the chance to recover. But I had to run, and I met up with Joe and Matt that very day. Just take your time. If you don't want to shoot, you don't have to. Just make sure you're okay first and foremost." Sydney smiled at Maya who smiled back. Sydney was so helpful, and only to a girl she had known for a few days... Sydney got up and went back to teaching the group how to shoot. After 10 minutes or so Maya walked over and joined in again, to which Sydney smiled at. Back at the camp Darren was sat in his tent whilst Jessie read a comic. Doug was once again in his chair, asleep and Zach was still reading. Joe began to stir and flung his arm over Zach's lap. "Morning." Joe sleepily said, he eventually opened his eyes and jumped. "Oh.. my god, sorry - I thought you were Jeremy." Joe nervously laughed. Zach just looked at him. "So... where are your parents?" Joe asked. Zach's hands tensed up and they began shaking slightly. Joe noticed this. "You know... I'm an orphan too.. I was before this all began. I know what it feels like to be lonely." Joe explained. "There's a part of yourself you shut off from the world but if there's something I've learned in my time, it's to at least let people in who are wanting to be in. Especially in this world. Don't shut us out, Zach." Zach remained silent. He just side eyed Joe. But he was listening. "Well, I'm always here if you want to talk or vent or anything." Joe smiled, he got up and as he went to walk away he felt a tug on his arm. He turned around to see Zach, staring at his book still, holding onto his arm with one hand. Joe knew what he meant and sat back down next to him. They were silent, but it was comfortable silence. Jeremy walked up from the riverbank and walked over to the two. "You know, you two do nothing but talk." He joked to Joe and Zach. Joe just looked at him and chuckled. Over at the other side of the camp Jessie but her comic down on a tree stump. Then something grabbed her arm and snarled. She screamed, alerting the others. Jeremy shot at the walker, it stumbled backwards but attempted to bite again. This time Doug fired, the rifle bullet slicing through the walkers head, splattering blood all over Jessie, the body fell forward and landed on top of her. She screamed again. "JESSIE!?" Tabitha screamed running up the stony back. Jeremy ran over and pulled the walker off her. He picked her up and helped her to Tabitha. "Was she bit?" Lucas demanded to know coming up behind them. "What? No, it just fell on her." Jeremy replied. "But she could be bit. We need to do something about her." Lucas shouted. Doug got up and ordered him to calm down. "I shot it before it did anything. All it did was fall." Lucas screamed, kicked a stool and walked off. "What is his problem?" Jeremy asked. "I don't know but he's gonna get another a bullet in the head soon." Doug commented. Shocking everyone. "What? He's family but I still hate the twat." Everyone looked at each other. "Has anyone seen Darren?" Matt asked. Jessie sniffled and pointed to the tent. Matt walked over and opened it. The noise surprised Darren. "You okay?" Matt asked. "I-I'm fine." Darren replied. He was rubbing his wrists and keeping to himself. His body language was all off. "You sure?" Matt pushed. "I'm FINE. Just leave me alone" Darren yelled and left. He got up and ran out, out of the camp's safe area. "Which way?" Matt panicked. "That way." Sydney said. Matt ran off, unarmed. "I'm going too." Jeremy said, he at least had a gun. A few hours passed and night was beginning to fall. "Where are they?" Joe asked. "They should be back by now." He began to panic. "You should be used to loss by now." Zach replied. "I am." Joe snapped, "But it doesn't make the crushing pain any less painful." Zach rolled his eyes. "I'll go look for them." Melanie announced. "I wanna go too..." Peter begged, grabbing her arm. "No Peter. Stay here." Melanie grabbed a lantern and loaded her gun and walked off. The others, whilst nervous, stayed and prepped dinner. Two more hours passed and it was now dark. Doug was sat in his chair, Lucas was asleep in his tent. Zach was still sat in his usual position. Sydney was sat on top of the RV with Maya inside. Tabitha was sat in her tent's entrance whilst Jessie napped. Debbie was sat cooking the food and dealing out the plates with Milo. Meanwhile Joe was just stood next to the RV panicking about where they were. In fact, everyone was so on edge that no one noticed Peter had snuck off. Deeper in the woods Matt was hacking is way through branches and bushes. "Matt." Jeremy whispered loudly. He turned around to see Jeremy coming through the bushes. "You found him?" Jeremy asked. "Not yet." He replied. Just ahead was a large tree with a hollowed out tree, Matt and Jeremy heard noises coming from it. Jeremy loaded the gun and the two crept towards it. As they got closer they realised it was Darren. "Darren!" Matt yelled. "Matt!" Darren cried and ran to him, clutching his waist. "Don't you ever do that again!" Matt scalded, he saw that Darren was clearly hurt. "Because you really scared me. I don't want to lose you." The two hugged. But then even more rustling disturbed them. The three of them stay poised. Two walkers came stumbling out of the bushes. One had it's innards hanging out, the other had massive chunks taken out of its arm, neck and chest. As they got closer Matt shielded Darren who attached himself to his arm. Jeremy aimed carefully and fired a shot, taking one out. He went to fire at the one but the gun didn't fire. "You only brought one bullet?" Matt exclaimed. The two were about to squabble when the walker grappled onto Jeremy. They wrestled for a while and as it was about to sink its teeth into Jeremy's neck a shot fired. The walker fell to the floor and behind it was Melanie. "You guys okay?" She asked. "Yeah we're fine now." Matt replied. "Oh, Peter?" Melanie turned around to see her brother stood there. "Melanie.. did you kill that man?" He asked. His condition made it so he didn't see them as the dead and living. He still saw them as people. "Peter, it's not-" "You're a police officer. You're supposed to protect people. Why didn't you prote-" His speech was cut off by his own screaming, a walker had appeared out of nowhere and sunk its teeth into his neck, ripping out a big chunk. Blood streamed down his side. "NO!" Melanie screamed as she fired several shots into the walkers head. She laid Peter down and gently stroked his hair. "Poor baby, you were not meant for this post-world." She cried. "Melanie..." Jeremy said. "It's true. I loved him, he was my brother, but he wasn't meant to be here. He was too weak. If he had just stayed like I told him to." She cried even more. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed. Suddenly screaming was heard from the distance. "The camp!" Matt exclaimed. He ran off with Darren. "Melanie, come on." Jeremy urged. She didn't move however so he had to leave. Back at the camp around 7 walkers had attacked. A walker came towards Tabitha, she raised her gun and fired it several times before it finally hit. Joe fired two shots, taking down two that were surrounding the RV. Doug was wrestling with a walker who had ahold of his rifle. He pushed a bit more and eventually got enough control to smash it across the face with his rifle before shooting it. A walker was heading for Zach who tried to scurry backwards but he couldn't, luckily Sydney covered him. "Get to the RV!" She yelled. He ran to the RV and Joe pushed him inside before locking Maya and him in it. More walkers came out of the bushes. Two headed for Debbie but Milo pushed her out of the way, the two walkers taking a chunk out of each side of his neck. Maya screamed at the window and banged on it to get out. The banging however drew a walker which began snarling at the window. Doug fired a shot and once again took one down. Matt, Jeremy and Darren arrived but couldn't do anything because the RV was locked and they had no ammo. "What now?" Matt panicked. The walker came closer and everyone was about out of ammo. "Get down." Melanie said from behind him. He ducked down and she fired a shot, killing the walker. The camp was now silent. Matt, Darren, and Jeremy stood next to the RV. Melanie, just a few feet behind them. Sydney on top of the RV. Tabitha was stood outside of her tent and Debbie was on the floor, breathing heavily. Doug stood, his rifle over his shoulder. Zach and Maya were at the back window of the RV looking out to the camp. No one moved. They couldn't. Tonight they had lost two group members. One of which had done a lot for people in the group, the other was a beloved brother. FIN